Pink Lines
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: When a condom breaks,Anna and Jeremy have to deal with the aftermath,which involes dealing with the pink lines. S/B,D/E,T/C,and J/A. Don't own TVD.*BETAED BY Ria-Dancer-Girl*Part One of The Twins Saga.
1. Before This Started

Jeremy POV

Here I was, pleading with my sister's **witch** best friend to restore the love of my life.

I'm sure Bonnie will crave eventually. I throw the full vial of Anna's blood into my drawer. A option, if you say. If Bonnie doesn't do what I want ,I might just turn into a vampire.

My eyes fixed on the tube of blood in the drawer. She loved me. She did. This room ,pains to see and lie in. Because just a few weeks before,I had Anna in my bed.

She called me her weakness. How deadly wrong she was.

I see Bonnie over a tattered old book. A new journal lays beside her

"What's that?"I ask

"The newest one is my spell book, if I create anymore spells. This is Emily's spell-book."Bonnie said

I looked over at the page. This was a spell to bring back a person.

Bonnie stared at me.

"You need that person's blood. You know, with Anna, she might come back as full as you want her to."Bonnie says

"What do you mean?"I ask

"She might become human again, Jeremy."Bonnie said

"I'll deal with that. Besides Anna being a vampire wasn't the reason I was..."_In love with her? _I said. I had feelings-romantic- before I even knew she was vampire. Sure,she had peeks but that wasn't why I fell in love with her .It was _her_.

Bonnie and I drove out to the quarry. There was a broken down house, and Bonnie drew a circle. Fingering the vial of Anna's blood, I gave it to Bonnie. Bonnie had a canvas bag of yoga pants, bra, underwear, jacket,and tank top just in case Anna came back naked. She sent the bag on the ground, next to where I was sitting. She put the vial of blood in the middle of the circle.

She then had started canting. Anna's body raised from the blood.

Anna, with her signature brunette curls had her mouth and eyes in a daze. She fixed her eyes on mine.

"Jeremy!"she said, then looked down at her naked body. She turned a sweet shade of pink.

"Here."I said as I handed her the bag.

Anna tried to use vampire speed to find a private space to change but it appeared gone. So she was human again.

She got into her clothes again. She put on the jacket then came as fast as she now could into my arms.

"I missed you ,Jeremy." she says into my chest.

I kissed her.

Bonnie spoke after we broke the kiss

"Anna's human again. Full-blown human."Bonnie said

"Does that mean she will get her period?"I said, stumbling on the last word.

This caused a groan from Anna.

"Yes, Jeremy. That also means...get your condoms out. She can get pregnant again."Bonnie said.

Anna's eyes lit up. When she was human, had she ever thought about kids?

Anna POV(few months after)

I was dealing with the fact I was human again. Elena was helping me getting used to getting my period again. It was weird.

But tonight, was me and Jeremy's night.

We were naked and heavily making out.

He went inside me, trusting his manhood in and out.

**RIPPP!**

"Fuck!"Jeremy said

"What?"I asked, confused.

"The condom broke."Jeremy said

Jeremy soon pulled out of me, and pulled me into post-sex snuggle session

As I lay in bed with him, what did this mean to me? Could I get pregnant?

Would I?

* * *

**AN:Re-post! This will be more of a typical format.11 chapters-1 prolouge,9 months,1 epilouge.  
This means longer waits for chapters but the overall storyline will be the same.I thinking of getting a beta,to help pace me. **

**If you added only the old story to Story Alert,you have re-alert this one.**


	2. October:A New Life

THREE WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Anna's POV)

My head's down, bent over the toilet. I am violently throwing up the four waffles that tasted so good going down.

I have an insane craving for chocolate, even though more vomit is coming up this very second.

**Oh my god, what is wrong with me?**

Jeremy rushes in, obviously concerned as hell.

"Belle, what's wrong?" he asks, officially having seen me at my worst. Even my PMS-ing bitch of a self was prettier than this. His voice is shaky; I know that means he's getting freaked out. I can't help but smile at the mention of Jeremy's too-cute pet name for me.

Jeremy grabs a thermometer from one of the bathroom drawers and checks my temperature. Looking at it, he seems perplexed by the findings.

"You don't have a fever." he says, getting more freaked out by the minute.

"Maybe it's just a stomach bug." I suggest, hopefully putting him and myself in a better state of mind.

Jeremy looks doubtful. He rushes out of the room, to talk to someone I suppose.

After about twenty more minutes of puking, the door creaks open.

"Jeremy, go away- I swear it's just a stomach bug." I shout.

"At this time of day?" A feminine voice asks.

Definitely not Jeremy. I know it's either his sister, his sister's best friends, or his aunt.

"Anna, I hardly think it's a stomach bug." The female voice says again.

I look up from the toilet to see the well-envied brunette locks and eyes that could drive any guy crazy.

Oh, it's Elena. She places a grocery store bag on the counter.

"It's from out of town, so it wouldn't raise suspicions. Fucking small town, you know." Elena says.

Suspicions about what? That I'm sick?

"You're late, aren't you?" Elena asks.

Late for what? I almost ask this, but I hesitate. I know what she means. She's right- I'm a week late for my period. I look her in the eyes, trying to take it all in.

No, I must be late for some other reason. I've been under a lot of stress, and I'm fairly new to this. I mean, in July I was asking Elena how to use tampons. Thank God for them. I reach for Midol to calm my raging headache.

"Anna, I don't think you'll be needing _that_ for a long time." Elena says,swatting the case of Midol out of my hands and onto the tiled bathroom floor.

"I'm not..." I start, without a point. Is it her or myself I'm trying to convince?

"Don't lie. You could be. My brother told me what happened three weeks ago. Just take the tests, Anna." Elena urges me on, opening the bag to reveal three boxes of pregnancy tests.

"Best two of three?" Elena suggests, leaving the room to give me privacy.

For some reason, I want to deny it and swat the tests into the garbage bin, but I don't. I take out the boxes. I read the back of the first box, which contains one pregnancy test. It says if you get two pink lines it means you're pregnant. I take it, to prove everyone wrong.

But two pink lines show up, despite my wishes.

"Must be faulty." I mutter to myself.

Grabbing the other boxes, I notice that they say the same thing.

I take the second and third tests, and both tell me the same thing as the first.

Oh my god. For a brief moment, I want jump up in glee.

But then I stop myself- I'm a teenager and so is Jeremy. We aren't at all ready for what lurks in the future, contained within my stomach. Then my hands fly to my non-existent baby bump. My arms seem to holding themselves in that position, trying to convince my mind this is _really_ happening to me. Then tears start to flow.

At that moment, Jeremy rushes in and grabs me. I turn around, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"I'm... pregnant..." I manage to say though the sobs. I have partially put his life to the chopping block just because I never bothered to find out more about birth control.

"Shh... it's going to be okay, I'm here and I always will be. Don't worry." He whispers.

"I love you, Belle." He murmurs into my ear.

Hearing him say that makes me tear up more.

Elena, Stefan, and Damon walk into the scene.

Damon smirks and somehow manages to keep it there while he says, "I guess she _is _pregnant, then. Happy times being an aunt, Elena!"

Elena looks like she wants to bitch-slap Damon in the face.

"Shut up, you idiot." She says finally.

"But I'm _your_ idiot." Damon taunts his girlfriend.

Stefan stiffens at the flirty bantering of his brother and ex-girlfriend.

Poor Stefan, but he has Bonnie now.

Distracted by the exchange between Damon, Elena, and Stefan, I don't notice how Jeremy's left hand has traveled down to where my baby bump will be.

"I love you. I will never leave you." He whispers again.

Elena stops arguing with Damon and looks admiringly at Jeremy and me.

I see the twinkle in her eyes when she looks upon the two of us. Like she's happy for me and for him.

FOUR WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Jeremy's POV)

I have got to admit, when Anna told me she was pregnant. I was both freaked and relieved. Now we knew what was wrong with her. Though I doubt a new life could ever be wrong.

Anna has told me up and down that she wants to keep the baby.

She is currently sitting at the kitchen table, eating some chocolate ice cream,right out of the ice cream tub.

"When are we going to tell them?" She asks, as she points to Aunt Jenna and Uncle John, who are fighting over if they should watch _Glee_ or _Lost_.

"What about right now?" I ask.

I move in front of screen and Anna follows my lead.

"JER, GO AWAY! I'm trying to watch _Glee_!" Aunt Jenna yells.

"PMS much?" John mouths to me.

"Excuse me, I want to watch something decent!" John fires back at Aunt Jenna.

"So _Lost_ is your idea of decent?"Aunt Jenna asks Uncle John, her voice getting louder.

"_Glee_'s yours?" John retorts.

Anna reaches out and turns off the television.

"HEY! WE WERE WATCHING THAT!" John and Jenna both shout at Anna.

"Anna and I have something important to tell you." I say, arm around her.

Aunt Jenna and Uncle John give us the well-say-it-so-we-can-go-back-to-watching-TV glares.

"I'm pregnant." Anna says.

Uncle John and Aunt Jenna both look shocked but Uncle John manages to spit out the words. "How far along are you?"

"One month." she answers.

"And we're keeping it." I add.

THREE WEEKS PREGNANT- CAROLINE FORBES (Caroline's POV)

The third plus sign shows up... Definitely not a mistake.

Why wasn't I careful? Why hadn't I told Tyler I was switching birth control pills?

Oh, that's right- because I was stupid!

* * *

**AN: That's month one, folks! Like it or hate it?**

**PREGNANCY STATS:**

**Caroline-3 weeks**

**Anna-4 weeks**

**Tammy Devon (Matt's kid)-5 weeks**


	3. November:Doves

SIX WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Anna's POV)

My baby bump was currently easily covered by a flowy top. I had managed to keep my pregnancy under wraps, and only the founder's council knew.

Speaking of which, it turns out an addition is being added to two other founding families; Caroline is also pregnant.

She and I have been talking more and more lately.

"I mean, I heard Matt got that cheerslut Tammy Devon pregnant as well," she was saying to me now.

Tammy Devon was the infamously slutty cheerleader that Matt cheated on Caroline with. Needless to say, Caroline cut Tammy's cheerleader status the _moment _she walked in on them having sex. The entire cheerleading squad now rolls their eyes in disgust whenever Tammy walks by them. Caroline's pregnancy has also been kept a secret from almost founder's council thought it was best that we keep our mouths shut until absolutely necessary. Jeremy and Tyler are also becoming friends,which I heard was a first for them.

Caroline and I finished our conversation, and I left her with Mrs. Lockwood. Ever since Tyler popped the question a few days ago, they have been spending a lot of time together. Caroline wants to have a good relationship with her future mother-in-law.I rush home, well to Jeremy's house, eager to get back to him.

When I walk in the door I see Jeremy waiting for me. I smile and sit down on the couch with him. He pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. I pull back and look quizzically into his eyes, acutely aware of his nervousness. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a black box. He gets down on one knee and pops open the box cover to reveal a gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

"Anna, will you marry me?" Jeremy asks, anxiety written all over his face.

I was completely speechless for a moment.  
"Yes." I said, still stunned.

Jeremy grinned and hugged me hard, before leaning in for a soft kiss, which I immediately deepened.

A minute later he pulled away to whisper, "Mrs. Jeremy Gilbert. Anna Gilbert."  
When he said that a wide grin broke out across my face.

He slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of my left hand.

Suddenly, I wondered how we could possibly get married, since we were both so young. I voiced this thought and Jeremy assured me that John and Jenna knew of  
and supported this plan. As for me, I was free to make my own decisions because all of my relatives had passed on. At the thought of this, my throat tightened; my mother's death still saddened me. However, then I remembered that I had Jeremy, and the pain numbed.

* * *

Jenna and John drove us to Vegas that night. I wore the best white dress I had. Everyone from the founding families came along to see the ceremony. We decided to go the traditional route. Well, as **traditional** as _Vegas _gets. Shortly after our arrival, Jeremy and I stood before an officiant.

"Jeremy Gilbert, do you take Anna Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife?"The officiant asked solemnly, using the fake last name I had chosen for this occasion.

"I do." Jeremy said, gazing into my eyes.

"Anna Smith, do you take Jeremy Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded husband?"The question was repeated, directed at me this time.

"I do." I said, unable to tame the smile on my face.  
"You may now kiss the bride." The officiant said, turning to Jeremy, who did just that.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Gilbert."I had never been so happy in my life, but I didn't have long to bask in the feeling. Tyler and Caroline had decided to also get married during the Vegas trip, and now we had to attend Tyler and Caroline's wedding.


	4. December: Of Surprises and Secrets

NINE WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Anna's POV)

"Phone for you!" John shouts up at the room Jeremy and I share.

I rush downstairs, to see Jeremy's uncle clasping one of the many cordless phones in the Gilbert household.

I grab the phone, taking it from John's hand.

"Anna Gil- I mean, Smith here." I say into the receiver, using yet another fake maiden name. Jeremy and I have agreed that it is safest not to tell anyone of our marriage because of how small a town Mystic Falls is.

"Hello, Miss Smith. I'm Sherry, Dr. Sawyer's secretary." A female voice says.

"So does that means I have an appointment?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes. Next week on Thursday at 2 PM with Dr. Sawyer." Sherry answers.

"Okay, Sherry, Thanks." I reply.

John stares at me, in a who-the-hell-was-that? kind of way.

"That was my OB GYN's secretary checking in about my first ultrasound appointment." I explain to John.

Dr. Sawyer is the brunette OB GYN that I met with Jeremy last week. She says I'm definitely pregnant and I have good vitals. She also had me get some prenatal vitamins, which Jeremy makes sure I take every day.

I have a sudden craving and rush into the Gilbert's kitchen, grabbing myself a bagel and cream cheese. As I eat, John watches me cautiously- like he's waiting for me to blow up and scream at him.

Jeremy comes down in only his boxers and grabs something similar to what I'm goes back up to talk to Elena.

He sits down next to me and kisses me on the head. We eat in silence, and after we finish, the two of us move to the couch.

Jeremy absent-mindedly grabs my left hand, admiring the wedding and engagement rings.

"I still can't believe how much I lucked out; I got you as my wife and the bearer of my children." He whispers into my ear.

My face breaks out into a bright grin at this. Honestly, I have no idea how I got so lucky either. Most fifteen-old boys would be scared to death about having a baby, but not Jeremy. In fact, last week he confessed to me that he wouldn't mind, in a few years, another child.

Besides, in the hundreds of years I have been a vampire, no suitor has compared to what I feel with Jeremy, what we are together. I knew, legally and emotionally, we were man and wife. It never seemed to stop amazing me how_ good _it felt being committed to Jeremy.  
Caroline says she is also surprised at how Tyler is stepping up as well. It's great to see them together, so in love. I'm sure they're going to be great parents.  
I shake myself out of my thoughts as I remember I have news to tell Jeremy.

"Umm... Jeremy? We have our first ultrasound appointment. It's Thursday at 2 pm. We're going to get to hear the heartbeat." I say to him.

"Okay. That's great. The heartbeat, that's really... wow!" He replies, then kisses me on the check and down my neck. I let out a small groan, Jeremy knows what he does to me. He continues kissing down to my collarbone and finally picks me up. He rushes us up the stairs and lays me on our bed, placing trails of sweet kisses all over. He stops at my belly, taking extra care on my newly formed baby bump. He snuggles up close to me and puts his left hand on my stomach.

He whispers softly, "That's our baby, Belle. We did this together. We created this new life together. We'll raise it together. Together, in unity forever."

I smiled to myself, thinking of how sweet Jeremy was, and how lucky this baby was.

TEN WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Jeremy's POV)

As Anna and I climbed into the car, I noticed how excited she looked.

John was driving us to the hospital, to meet with Dr. Sawyer. We were finally going to find out more about our baby.

During the ride, I held hands with Anna. I knew I would never quite understand how I got this girl. But I did, she's my wife now and I wouldn't have it _any other_ way.

Anna and I hopped out of the car and headed to Dr. Sawyer's wing.  
One we arrived there, we were escorted into a room littered with black chairs. I sat down on one while Anna took center-stage. We waited for a bit, and then Dr. Sawyer came in. She had a ultrasound technician with her.  
"Okay, Anna. Don will take care of you." Dr. Sawyer said, gesturing towards the ultrasound tech.

Don put something gooey on Anna's stomach. She giggled and merely whispered to me, "It tickles."

Don did his work and soon a picture showed up on the screen. I saw you two babies in the ultrasound. I glanced around, checking to see if I was seeing double, which I wasn't. Anna threw me a confused glance too.

"Looks like you're having twins, Anna." Dr. Sawyer said.

The confused looks on our faces were replaced with excited ones.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeats?" Dr. Sawyer asked.

Anna nodded yes.

Soon, the room filled with the two **trump-trump-trump**s of our children's heartbeats.  
I swear I almost broke into tears.

Anna was ordered to watch her diet even more.  
We thanked Don and Dr. Sawyer and made our way out of the hospital. As we sat outside and waited for John to pick us up, I fired off a text to Elena, Damon, Jenna, John, and Tyler.

**_Looks like we have to double everything!_**  
**_Anna's having twins:)_**

**_-Jer_**

Then we continued to wait for Uncle John to pick us up, my hand ever present on Anna's baby bump.

ELEVEN WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Damon's POV)

I had recently come into contact with an old witch fling of mine, a blonde named Ava. While I had once enjoyed her company, this reunion was for a very specific purpose. Ava knew how bring people back from the dead. She's agreed to help me bring someone back and says all I need is a dead body and a picture of the person. I had grabbed the body of an old man, homeless and forgotten, and I had a picture of Pearl, which I had printed from Anna's laptop.

I gave them both to Ava, and she began to chant in Filipino.

"May mga kaluluwa ng Pearl ipasok ang katawan." [Translation: May the soul of Pearl enter this body.]

The body rose to life and a familiar female voice mumbled, "Damon?"

However, Pearl's voice came from the body of the old man.

Ava clutched the photo of Pearl in her hands and began to recite another chant.

"May hitsura siya tulad ng larawan." [Translation: May she look like the photo.]

On Ava's command, Pearl's new body transformed into a look-alike of her old one.

Ava nodded to me. "It's done. She's back, but she's human. And now we're even, Damon." She said and left me with a goodbye kiss on the check.

"Human?" Pearl hissed angrily.

"Don't worry. I'll change you back." I said, slitting my wrist and pressing it to her lips. Once she had enough of my blood in her system I snapped her neck.

A few minutes later she came to. I took her to the alleyway where I had found the body of the old man. We needed to find someone so that Pearl could complete the transition. I spotted a young man shooting up in the corner and she decided that his life wasn't worth living. She pounced on him, draining him until he was empty.

Pearl shrugged it off, saying, "He was overdosing, anyway."

Fortunately, when there are drugs in our victims' systems, it doesn't affect us.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER (Damon's POV)**

Elena had seen Pearl.

"Anna deserves to have her mom. So I had it done. Witch fling." I said, as an explanation.

"But what if she finds out about-" Elena started, knowing better than to finish. I knew she meant Anna's pregnancy with Jeremy's twins and Anna becoming Elena's sister-in-law.

"I don't think Pearl will be very accepting of either." She said sadly.

Pearl appeared beside us.

"Accepting of what?" She asked.**

* * *

**

AN:So how you think Anna and Pearl's reunion will go after everything that's happened?Ahh,I left you with a mighty cliffy!


	5. January:Snowflake Serects & Baby Showers

THIRTEEN WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Pearl's POV)

It's time to see my daughter again. Damon and Elena had brushed me off when I  
asked what they were talking about. They had said that I wouldn't accept something, and I wanted to know what. I didn't get the whole story, they simply said that they didn't think I would approve of their relationship, so they weren't going to tell me. Like I would care, saw it coming.  
However, for some reason, Damon and Elena have delayed me from seeing Anna.  
What are they hiding? Did she decide to turn that Gilbert boy she was so sickeningly infatuated with? Against their wishes, I pick up my cell phone and text her.

_**Annabelle! Why haven't you been around to see me?**_

_**MOM? You're... alive? That can't be true... I saw your face and the stake...**_

_**Damon bought me back to life...**_

_**Oh, really?**_

_**Yes, I'm staying at the Salvatore boarding house.**_

_**Wait there, I'm coming over to visit!**_

I wait for Anna to arrive. A few minutes later I hear two sets of footsteps approaching the door. My Annabelle was almost here! The footsteps come closer,closer... and then they stop. I furrow my brow in confusion, before overhearing her and Jeremy's voices.

"Do you really think this is the best idea?" asks Jeremy.

"JER! Of course it is. She's my mother!" Anna answers, the pitch of her voice getting higher.

"Well,I'm_ sorry_ that I want to protect_ you_!" Jeremy mumbles, under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Anna screams.

"Geez, you're overdoing it with those hormones, eh?" Jeremy says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? JEREMY FUCKING GILBERT!" Anna shouts.

"Just, geez... can you calm _your_ fucking hormones down for one sec?" Jeremy asks.

"HARDLY MY FAULT, NOW IS IT? I _WANT_ TO SEE MY MOTHER!" Anna screams.

I hear the front door open and slam shut and then I hear the beating of four heartbeats fill the front hall. Who was with them?

The door opens and shuts again, quieter this time.

"Anna..." Jeremy starts.

"Don't start with me! You're an insensitive mother-fucking jerk!" Anna screams.

"Anna!" Jeremy says, louder. I hear a rustle as Jeremy seems to pull her close.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more empathic. Hey, if my dead mom came back...I would want to see her too," Jeremy whispers.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted. You were trying to protect... your _family_."Anna says.

"Which, I might add, _you _are the centerpiece of," Jeremy jokes.

The sound of Anna's laughter fills my ears. Jeremy chuckles along with her.

I speed downstairs, and see Jeremy and Anna pulled close to each other. I hide on the ancient staircase, watching them.

Anna looks a lot bigger than when I last saw her, and I swear both her and Jeremy are glowing. Jeremy holds his right hand around her left, which has an engagement and wedding band on it. Their other hands are entwined on her stomach.

Anna suddenly looks up at Jeremy, wide-eyed.

"Did you feel _that_?" she whispers.

Jeremy presses his hand closer on her stomach.

All he says is, "Wow."

"Here comes another," Anna whispers softly.

"You and I did this?" Jeremy says, looking amazed.

"Not just once, but twice... yes, we did, Jer," Anna says.

Anna's head tilts toward the staircase. She spots me and her expression changes from pure happiness to worry. Jeremy turns his head too and also notices me, the look on his face changing as well.

No use hiding now. I come downstairs.

"Mom, I can explain..." Anna starts.

"Explain_ exactly _what, Annabelle? Your marriage! I see your left hand. I know you're his wife. Why, though? Why risk everything for some love that may not last?" I hiss at her. "Or would you _care_ to explain the moment I saw back there? Or your big stomach? Or the extra heartbeats?" I add, raising my voice angrily.  
"Mom, Jer and I are BOTH human. It's a long story, but this is for the best,"Anna says, tilting her head closer to Jeremy's.

Jeremy's eyes gaze dreamily into hers, like she`s the only thing that matters.  
"And as for all that, I'm pregnant. It's twins. And I would've married Jer anyway. If you haven't noticed, he's the love of my _existence_," Anna says to me.  
**Pregnant? Human? Married?**  
Seems like a hell of a lot changed in the eight months I was gone. So this must be what Elena and Damon were really talking about. I'm a grandmother to Gilbert spawn? This day just gets better with every minute, doesn't it?  
"And mom? Just in case you're going to ask, Jeremy is the father," Anna says.  
"How do you know that? I mean, for sure," I say, knowing that as a vampire, Anna was not against whoring herself out for the cause. Exactly what had been the cause again? Bringing me back.  
"Mom. I became human again seven months ago. Jeremy's the only one I have been with since then. You do the math," Anna snaps.  
"I refuse to accept this!" I scream.  
"Refuse all you want, mother. It`s _happening_, if you like or not," Anna snaps at me. Then she storms out with an equally angry Jeremy.

"I can't believe your mother would even suggest that," he grumbled.

FOURTEEN WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Caroline's POV)

I watch as Anna moves her things into her and Jeremy's side of the downtown townhouse they will share with me and Tyler. If that`s not a formula to produce a three-families baby in the distant future, I don`t know what is.  
I'm glad that Jeremy`s Uncle John was feeling _charitable_ enough to let us have it. He bought and refurbished it before discovering me and Anna's pregnancies, but has since decided that we will have much more use for it than he will.

It has 5 bedrooms, a fully equipped kitchen and dining room, and a pretty nice living room. Plus the basement floor is spacious and finished, and is going to be shared between our two families.

Anna and I are planning to have our baby showers there next week.

The secret is out now, and the founders council doesn`t mind. Our baby bumps, Anna`s in particular, were growing bigger and harder to hide.

It's nice being able to tell people about my pregnancy and marriage. I didn't like keeping my _family _a secret.  
Tyler and I enter our section of the townhouse, and we sprawl across our cozy bed, falling asleep almost instantly after a long day of unpacking.  
FIFTEEN WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Anna's POV)

John has already furbished most of the rooms, except for three bedrooms. Jeremy and I know it`s a sign, urging us to have another baby later on.  
We have decided to procrastinate putting together the twins' bedroom until we know the sexes.  
Right now Jeremy and I are cuddled up in a blanket, in front of the are discussing potential baby names.  
"Esmé," I say.

"Nah," Jeremy says, shaking his head.

"Henry," I suggest.  
"Not that either. What about Shane and Jayden for boys, and Natalia and Madeline for girls?" he asks.

"Wait, _I_ suggested Madeline the other day!" I say.

"I know! It was in the** maybe** pile! I thought it over and decided that I really like it," he says.  
"Shane and Jayden, and Natalia and Madeline," I repeat with a smile. "I love the names and I love you."

A FEW DAYS LATER- (Anna's POV)

I`m downstairs with Caroline, opening gifts at our private baby shower.

Well, maybe not so private, seeing as Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon are here. Not to mention Jenna, John, Sheriff Forbes, Tyler`s mom, and Mayor Lockwood.

Jenna has gotten me a few packs of diapers and John hands me a pair of unisex newborn outfits. Most of the gifts I get are stuff that Jeremy and I will need. But I do not receive any formula, I have firmly said no to that; I _insist_ on breastfeeding.

Halfway through the shower, my mother appears in the background. I don't think everyone notices that she's even there, but I do, and that's enough for me.


	6. Feb:Baby Pinks and Blues

20 WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Jeremy's POV)

I hear a faint beep and glance over at my cell phone. I have a new text from Anna, telling me that we have an ultrasound appointment later this week and we will get to find out the sexes of our twins! I grin as I read this, filled with excitement.

I'm not sure what I want exactly.

Caroline and Tyler don't know what their having yet, and word around school is that Tammy, who's pregnant with Matt's baby, is having a girl.

I suppose the council wants us to have two boys, but Anna confessed she would like a girl. So we are secretly hoping for a boy and a girl, which would put the least amount of pressure on us to have a third child.

I'm supposed make sure that I have a boy sometime when I'm alive, so that the Gilbert name is carried on.

This puts a lot of pressure on Anna, since she married in and therefore hasn't known this her entire life. For centuries, Anna thought she would never even have kids, so this is almost too much for her to handle.

However, as a male Gilbert, I always knew that children were required, whatever what path I choose in life. There had to be a next generation of Gilberts, so when I was thinking about turning I considered impregnating someone human or donating fertile sperm at the sperm bank. Anna's pregnancy has been pretty much perfect.

I love her so much, and I can't wait to meet our children.

I think sometimes Anna might be unsure of her appearance, and self-conscience about her baby bump. I insist that it's beautiful, and that I love her no matter what.

I remember Anna's text and reply with, "That's great!"

Anna's mother, Pearl, has definitely not been as angry since a few days ago, when Anna and her spent the day together. Pearl felt one of her grandchildren kick, something that completely changed her mind about the whole situation. It is also something my parents will never get to experience.

I wonder, if they were here, would they approve of Anna and her pregnancy? I really hope they would.

Sometimes, when I'm alone in their grave-yard, I pretend that they're there and I talk to their tombstone, telling them about my life now. I'd like to believe that they can hear me.

I have even bought Anna there a few times.

The thought of her brings a smile back onto my face. I can't believe Anna has stayed with me, even after all the times I rejected her. I thought I lost her twice, but I didn't. I must be the luckiest person alive.

A FEW DAYS LATER (Anna's POV)

Jeremy smiles brightly at me as John parks his car at the hospital. I  
had asked my mother to come with us and now she stood beside me, dressed up pretty well.

Her face lights up as she sees Jeremy kiss my hair and cheek. It feels so strangely good to have both my mother and John there, like we are actually a family.

We step into the doctor's office, and John sits in one of the chairs.

My mother glares at him and hisses at a low volume.

(Jeremy's POV)

"Founders' council bitch," Anna hisses in a whisper to me, talking about my uncle.

Anna lies down on a bench in the center of the room and I take the seat next to her, leaving Pearl to reluctantly sit next to John.

Anna's warm hand fills mine and she whispers, "I love you."

I whisper back, "I love you more."

We all sit in silence for a moment, until Don and Dr. Sawyer walk into the room.

Dr. Sawyer grins as she spots us with our crazy family.

Don inches closer, putting the goo on Anna's stomach. Anna giggles like always. For me it's the cutest and one of the best things I have ever heard.

I lean to kiss her cheek after Don's done.

The image of our two babies shows up on the screen and then their heartbeats fill the room.

Everyone but Uncle John is quite familiar with these. Every minute Pearl spends with Anna, she can hear our children's heartbeats.

Don smiles at us before disappearing from the room.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Dr. Sawyer asks.

Uncle John suddenly looks more alert, and it is obvious he is only here to get that answer for the founders' council.

Anna, who was previously staring into my eyes, also perks up at this, and begins nodding her head eagerly.

Dr. Sawyer reaches over and points at the baby on the left side of the screen and says, "That's a girl."

John stiffens at that answer, clearly praying that the baby on the right will be the new Gilbert baby boy.

Dr. Sawyer reaches over and points at the right baby and says, "That's a boy."

Anna and I glance at each other, speaking with our eyes. _We have one of  
each?_

John leaves after that, probably to inform the founders' council that there is a new male heir to the Gilbert line coming along.

Dr. Sawyer says it will be best for me and Anna to take a child birth class and leaves us alone with Pearl. Pearl, remarkably, doesn't get icy.

"So Anna, do you want Alaric and Bonnie to be the godparents?" I ask, citing two of our dearest family friends.

"Yes," She says with a smile, while pushing a piece of torn notebook paper towards me.

It has two lines of writing on it and it appears to be the final draft to our children's names.

Madeline Pearl Gilbert  
Jayden Grayson Gilbert

I nod at her, also smiling uncontrollably, and I pass the paper to Pearl.

Pearl takes one look at it and breaks into tears of joy.

We have named their middle names after their respective grandparents, and it is obvious how much this sentiment mean to Pearl.

24 WEEKS PREGNANT- Anna (Tyler's POV)

Caroline and I got the news that we're having a boy around three weeks ago.

I have seen Anna and Jeremy around the townhouse we share. They told me, with much excitement, that they are having both a girl and boy.

As soon as we left Dr. Sawyer's office after discovering the sex of our baby, Caroline had told me that she wanted to name the boy Jameson Theodore Lockwood, but he will known as Jamie or James on a regular basis.

Matt has told me that Tammy's having a girl, and, while they are not using her name directly, they are naming her after Vicki. Her name will be Tori Ann Donovan. Matt's explanation is that Tori comes from Vicki's full name, Victoria.

Caroline often jokes about wanting James to end up with Madeline (who is going to be called Maddie) rather than Tori. But knowing the Gilberts, Jeremy's son Jayden will fall for Tori.

How uncomfortable would that talk be? _"Hey, have safe sex with the niece of the person who I believe to be my first love and my first time!" _I shudder at the awkwardness of that situation.

However, those thoughts soon flee from my mind as I see my Uncle Mason knocking on Jeremy's door, and a night grown clad Anna steps out to greet him. I walk up behind her and wave.

"Hey, nephew," Mason says to me, "nice pregnant girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend and those aren't my kids," I say.

"Then who did you get pregnant, and whose kids are those?" Mason asks.

"I got Caroline Forbes pregnant, and you just bumped into the mother of newest additions to the Gilbert line," I reply.

"I suppose the children are Jeremy's then. It would be creepy if they were John's," he says, looking slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, they are Jeremy's kids. Like me and Caroline, Jeremy and Anna got married. So Anna's a Gilbert, by marriage," I say.

"No founding family child can be born out of wedlock," Mason jokes.


	7. March:Tears and Suitcases

25 WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Jeremy's POV)

Anna wants us to go to Babies-R-Us to shop for things for the twins' shared nursery, which she insists on painting a latte color. It will be in the largest of the three empty rooms. She says that when the twins are older, maybe four, we'll split them up and move them into the other two rooms.

She tugs me into the girls section, selecting a few baby girl outfits and a nice pink blanket and crib cover.

We have already ordered two maple wood cribs from IKEA, so at least that's taken care of.

After Anna is sure of her choices, she pulls me towards the boys section. Here she chooses a toy-patterned crib cover and blanket, along with some cute baby boy clothes.

On top of all this, we have already been to Wal-Mart today, where we bought car seats (which are in Uncle John's van), diapers, and a suitcase.

She is planning on filling the suitcase a diaper bag, diapers, unisex baby outfits, and few of her own outfits.

John smiles warmly (a rare occurrence) as he drives us to our new home and helps us unload everything. Then he leaves us alone, standing in our kitchen.

I kiss Anna happily as I wait, hoping that the twins will start kicking. It's been happening less often lately, because there is now less room in the womb.

Anna stares down at her belly, looking worried.

"You look beautiful," I whisper into her ear.

"I look like a whale!" Anna cries.

"No, you don't. You look like my beautiful, glowing wife who has my twins growing inside of her. You won't be pregnant forever. I'm enjoying the miracle of these new lives, that you and I created. What about you?" I say, kissing her cheek.

"I am..." she says, trailing off and showing me how unsure she still is.

Honestly, can't she see that she's beautiful while pregnant? While anything?

I kiss her roughly, with a lot of passion. More than we have ever given since we discovered Anna's pregnancy.

I carry her to our bedroom, still kissing her desperately and passionately.

I lay her down, and we help each other out of our clothes. Then we made love.

* * *

After we awoke from the lust-filled daze, we were naked under the covers.

"Wasn't that weird for you? Having sex with someone six months pregnant?"Anna asks.

"No," I answer honestly.

Anna just lies on my chest, murmuring, "I love you's," every once in a while.

Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rings.

Anna grabs her night gown off the floor and pulls it on, before rushing to answer the door.

"Hi mom!" She says.

"Your hair's a mess," Pearl says, tone quizzical before it becomes completely shocked, "Were you and Jeremy just..."

"No, mom... I just... " Anna trails off, her face breaking into an adorable blush as I come to stand next to her, fully dressed.

I kiss her cheek.

"Hello Pearl," I say.

"Hello Jeremy," she says in response.

I then realize Pearl is carrying a simple, black suitcase.

"I was going to ask Anna if I could move in," Pearl says, her voice hesitant and questioning.

"Of course you can, Mom! You can live in the guest room," Anna says, pulling Pearl into our most cheaply-decorated guest room.

"She can, right?" Anna asks me,when she comes back.

"Yes. Maybe she can help us with the twins, seeing as she had you. What's the story behind that, anyway?" I ask.

"I was born in China, before timing was relevant for common folk. My mom and I could barely make do, as my father..." Anna says, trailing off.

"Your father?" I ask, hoping she will continue.

"Was a bastard foreigner who took to my widowed mother. He raped her when she told him she wanted to save herself for her second marriage. He didn't want to marry her. I was conceived out of that raping," Anna says.

"Widowed? Does that mean..." I ask, wondering if Anna could have had any half-siblings.

"No, Jeremy. Her first husband died without an heir, and my mother wasn't pregnant when he died. Her first marriage was arranged by her family, and she never loved him, so his death didn't affect her very much. However, her family disowned her when they learnt of me. We struggled with being on our own, but we led a pretty boring life until Katherine arrived," Anna says. "I was fifteen when Katherine and her latest human boy toy arrived. My mother was trying to marry me off, with no success. She had no husband, and I wasn't born from her first marriage. The eligible boys' parents were afraid I would taint their 'perfect' Chinese linage because I was a 'bastard, half-European.'"

"So you were a virgin, while you were human for the first time?" I ask.

"For the most of my 15 years human, yes. When Katherine came to our village, I was raped by her... plaything. He was from our village, actually. Katherine had only met him a few months before. I suppose she compelled him to rape me. The day later, both my mother and I were changed," Anna replies.

"I'm sorry, Anna," I mumble, not sure what else to say.

"No need. My mother has told me that I was her blessing in disguise. Apparently it's harder for virgins to turn," Anna says. "After that, we traveled off and on with Katherine, who had given us trinkets to protect us from the sun. We arrived here at the time of the Civil War and settled down for a bit. My innocence, as well as my mother's, were long gone by that time. However, because of the customs of that time, I still pretended to be a timid, frigid virgin. Then my mother fell in love with your ancestor but, in spite of him loving her back, he betrayed her. I kept whoring myself out to find information about the tomb. I had learnt from a Bennett warlock I had slept with that there was a way back into the tomb. He was too far from the line to do it, plus he had no idea where Emily's Grimoire was. After that, you know the rest."

"I had no idea." I say, stunned.

"How could you?" Anna asks, "Besides, the when I had sex the second time I was human, it was much better."

I remember when we had urgent, passionate, stupidly-unprotected sex the day she had been reborn. We had desperately thrown off each other's clothes, eager for our bodies to become one again.

I lean forward and kiss her on the lips, softly.

"I love you with my life and my soul, forever." I whisper into her ear once I pull away.

I looked into her eyes and saw tears.

* * *

AN: Please review. This is about Anna's back-story. As the next 2 chapters will be filled with filling in the GAINT holes I have left. Then it's birth time.

BTW, I'm not saying rape isn't wrong and it leaves no scars, but Anna and Pearl already dealt with it.


	8. April:Changing Lives

29 WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Anna's POV)

Mom has moved into the guest room, and we got her a sleek brown mini-fridge to store her collection of blood bags.

After I, embarrassingly, told Jeremy my story, he actually felt sorry for me.

He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, before confessing his love in a voice that was so honest that it caused me to break into tears.

No one had ever said that to me and meant it. Jeremy did.

Currently, I was with Caroline, catching up on what we had missed in each other's lives.

"You know that I found out about Tammy and Matt by walking in on them," Caroline says.

"Yeah, but I never understood why or how you and Tyler got together," I say.

"He knew about Tammy and Matt. He caught them kissing. Matt begged him not to tell me, saying she kissed him. Tyler knew about Tammy's reputation as infamous cheerslut, so he accepted that. He didn't know that Matt kissed her back," Caroline says. "I ran to him. He said he was sorry for not telling me. Then he held me, tight and lovingly. Like Matt or Damon never did. He let me cry in his arms for two weeks after. Then, during the third week, he kissed me and confessed that he's had a crush on me since childhood. I didn't know what to make of it. He took me to dinner and a movie, and held my hand after that. Like an actual boyfriend!"

Caroline pauses and I notice her wide grin.

"Three weeks later, he told me that he meant what he had said about having a longtime crush on me. He begged me for a chance. I agreed, and he kissed me in front of the whole Mystic Grill!" Caroline says, with a giggle. "We went back to his place and one thing lead to another. He didn't bother to use a condom, since I hadn't gone off the pill after my breakup with Matt. But I had recently changed pills, so we got the gift of Jameson. Secret is, all those years ago, I had a huge crush on Tyler didn't know I changed pills."

We smile at each other, and I am happy to know that she's finally gotten together with her perfect guy.

"It was so awkward to meet his parents the week before I found out I was pregnant," Caroline adds.

"Might as well be. Do you know how awkward it was to face Jenna as Jeremy's girlfriend, instead of just his friend that's a girl!" I say.

We laugh.

Caroline's eyes light up, and her hand close tighter around her stomach.

"Kick?" I ask.

"Yeah," She answers, voice full of wonder. "It never stops amazing me when that happens."

I smile knowingly, before changing the subject to one of our favorite little jokes.

"I wonder how it's going to be sixteen years from now, when Jamie and Maddie get together!" I quip.

"Yeah," she says, with a laugh, "That would be perfect!"

* * *

**AN: Very short for Caroline's back story...thanks for all your ideas for the next chapter!**


	9. May:You're Going to Pop!

**BTW: If something in the first part of chapter says DW, it means Dead World. ENJOY!**

Katherine looks up at the top bunk of her Vamp-Hell dorm room. There were both singles and couples residing in the building. Each dorm room (of singles) featured four prissy, horny vampires. There were two bunk beds, two DWChats, a DWTravel station and two DWViews.

She is currently in the bubble chair of one DWView, intently watching several scenes of her favourite boy toys with their new girls.

Damon is leaning in to kiss her look-alike, Elena, while on another screen, Stefan eagerly kisses Bonnie Bennett. In the third scene, she sees a hugely pregnant Anna, with Jeremy's hand placed on her stomach. From the next DWView she hears a hiss, "Mine, bitch." She looks over to the furious strawberry-blond, who is her bunkmate.

The two other vampires in Katherine's dorm, Olivia and Michelle, were tomb vampires, and keep to themselves, constantly trying to plan their way out while chatting to male vampires on DWChat.

Katherine hardly uses DWChat, a chat system used between dead super naturals, except to chat with Emily Bennett in her well-furnished room in Witch Heaven. She used to chat with Pearl, but she was now back on earth. The strawberry-blond, who is currently glaring at the scene of Jeremy and Anna, occasionally checks the DW Chat new users list, looking for her old boyfriend. From what Katherine could gather the strawberry-blond was a DWView addict, and used to be a girlfriend of Anna's now-husband Jeremy. (BTW:If you haven't figured this out,the strawberry-blond is Vicki Dovonan.)

Katherine leaves the bubble chair and goes to her bed, picking up her new favorite resource, a book called How to Seduce a Male Human, which had been bought by her bunkmate. Also lying on her bed is a diary, which she had bought herself.

Olivia's current boy toy, Davis, walks into their room (via the DWTravel station) and they leave to a club called HX.

Katherine glances around the room, taking in the sight of Michelle sitting on her bunk, and the strawberry-blond still cursing Anna under her breath. Katherine couldn't understand the huge obsession with Jeremy that her bunkmate had. While she ponders this, she suddenly remembers something. Fire flashes in Katherine's eyes, as a tearful memory springs up.

_Katherine looks as Anna walks forward, a hand hidden behind her back. She passes the mysterious hidden object to Damon, who in turn runs vampire-speed towards Katherine. He then stabs a stake into her heart without hesitation._

_He mutters, "Selfish bitch."_

_Those words were the last Katherine heard in her vampire life._

Katherine absent-mindedly touches the never-fading, star-shaped scar near her heart. She has been told that it was the branding mark of a dead vampire.

Suddenly curious, she heads off to the now-free DWChat station, and logs on. Emily was online.

_**Kath: So, Em... how come neither Anna or Pearl has a star-shaped scar near their heart?**_

_**EmilyB: It heals with the impact of coming back to Earth.**_

_**Kath: Could you bring me back?**_

_**EmilyB: Silly Katherine, I'm dead. I can't.**_

_**(EmilyB IS WRITING)**_

Katherine goes to the new users list on the DWChat website, casually searching through the names. Anna's user ID had been ILUVJER. Her account had been removed when she was brought back to life.

A sudden movement catches her eye, and she watches as the blond, Michelle, picks up a copy of Modern Slang and How to Use It.

_**EmilyB: Sorry, Katherine. I have to go.**_

_**(EmilyB HAS SIGNED OFF)**_

30 WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Jeremy's POV)

Anna now looks like she's going to pop. I smile at her, and notice Damon eagerly bear-hugging Elena, but Elena's staring at Anna. Jealously looking at her pregnant stomach.

Is it because she can't have that with Damon?

I lean to kiss Anna on the lips, which gets intense. We break apart when we hear Pearl clearing her throat, eyebrows raised at us. Anna stays in my arms though, and whispers an, "I love you."

Anna looks over at the foursome that is Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and my sister, Elena.

"How do you think that happened?" Anna asks.

"I dunno. Probably a story with a lot of complications," I answer.

"You always think love's so fucking complicated," Anna says.

"Stop being a hypocrite! Our love story isn't quite the definition of simple either!" I say.

"Yeah, but it's less complicated than _theirs_," Anna sighs, turning her stare to the foursome again.

Anna's face falls into a sad expression when she sees her mother, so unlucky in love.

"I think her and Harper could've made a good couple," Anna jokes half-heartedly, still not smiling.

Anna turns away when it looks like the foursome is going to become the forest foursome, as both vampires are lifting up their girlfriends and rushing them away, probably to the cemetery.

Anna looks at me, her eyes brimming of lust, and I remember the time we spent a night in the empty tomb. It was a night full of hot sex, with us ending up using half a box of condoms (granted, the box only contained twelve condoms).

Needless to say, the condoms hadn't killed our sex life. Even Anna's pregnancy hadn't quite put a stop light in it.

I hope that once the twins are born they won't put on stop to our sex life either.

Anna leans up to kiss me again, and with that, I'm pretty sure nothing can.

(Damon's POV)

Elena is hurriedly putting her clothes back on after hot forest sex. I watch her, admiringly. All of a sudden, I realize that this moment will be a huge milestone in our relationship. In this moment, I realize that I love her.


	10. June:Two New Gilberts

38 WEEKS PREGNANT- ANNA (Anna's POV)

Suddenly, several big kicks hit my stomach. I 'm doubling over in intense pain.

"AUGH!" I scream.

Pearl and Jeremy both run into the room.

Pearl turns her nose into the air and one ear towards me.

"Stay calm, Anna. It's not a miscarriage, but a delivery," she assures me.

That must mean she can still pick up the babies' heartbeats.

Jeremy's eyes went blank and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait, the twins are coming? It's two weeks early!" Jeremy says, sounding slightly panicked.

"That's pretty common with twins Jeremy. Call 911, before her water breaks and she starts bleeding out," Pearl says authoritatively.

Then it comes to me- my mother can't be with me while I give birth to her grandchildren. Her vampire nature would make it too hard for her.

Jeremy returns from calling 911, holding my previously-packed bag.

"They're coming," He whispers.

Caroline and Tyler appear at the door. Both look worried, but Caroline speaks up first.

"Something wrong?" she asks.

"Anna's having the twins," I hear Jeremy say.

Then a pair of uniformed men rush into the room.

"How far apart are the contractions miss?" they ask.

"I don't know! I think about ten minutes?" I answer.

They carry me into a waiting ambulance and rush me to the ER.

I wait through many hours of horrible, unbelievable pain, with Jeremy by my side through it all.

The contractions are getting very painful and close together when Jeremy suddenly tightens his grip on my hand and whispers, "Anna, it's time to push."

I scream in agony, but keep pushing.

A baby's cry fills the room.

"Just a little more. You want Jayden to have his sister don't you?" Jeremy whispers into my ear.

Elena had come in at some point during my hours of labour and now helps cut Jayden's umbilical cord.

I gave a few big pushes and another cry fills the room. This time Jeremy cuts the cord.

The doctors take the cords and save them, like we asked.

"We get to see them soon," Jeremy whispers. "By the way, even after 22 hours of labour, you still look beautiful." He kisses my cheek, making me smile faintly.

Pearl, John, Jenna, Alaric, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie are outside the emergency room, and Jeremy and Elena are standing beside me, since only family is allowed in. Caroline sends her support, but she has been ordered to bed rest until she gives birth.

"Plus, she thinks it will freak her out," Jeremy adds with a laugh, commenting on Caroline's absence.

(Jeremy's POV)

A nurse holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket enters the room and comes over to us.

She place the baby in Anna's arms. Everyone is now allowed into the room with us, and they have all entered except Pearl. Jenna pulls out her camera.

Anna's smile grows wider as Jayden is lain in her arms.

"Both your twins weighed in at a healthy six pounds," the nurse announces, as Anna hands Jayden to me, and another nurse passes Anna a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

I 'm shocked by how much he looked like us. He has my hair but Anna's beautiful eyes.

Anna whispers, "She has your eyes." I lean in to see Madeline.

She does, but the small fluff of hair on her head is closer to the color of Anna's hair than of mine.

Anna has been taught by Pearl how to breast feed. She exposes her left breast and brings Madeline close to it, where she instantly starts sucking.

Honestly, I have never seen Anna so happy. Also, I have never seen her this gorgeous combination of "sexy-sweet" before.

She gives Madeline to me to burp, which Pearl had taught both me and Anna, and she starts breast feeding Jayden.

She looks up at me and we share a smile.

"These two lives... created by us," Anna says, amazed.

One of the nurses wheels in two cribs and hands us papers which I fill out, after gently placing Madeline into Elena's waiting arms.

_**Madeline Pearl Gilbert**_

_Date of Birth: June 8th 2011_

_Mother: Annabelle Opal Gilbert_

_Father: Jeremy Richard Gilbert_

_**Jayden Grayson Gilbert**_

_Date of Birth: June 8th 2011_

_Mother: Annabelle Opal Gilbert_

_Father: Jeremy Richard Gilbert_

Pearl comes in, and John stiffens up.

Elena passes Madeline to Pearl, whose face softens as she looks into Madeline's eyes.

Anna lets Elena hold Jayden for a few moments. Elena tries to look happy, but it must be hard, because she knows that she can never be where Anna is. It isn't possible, not as long as she's with Damon.

* * *

**Thank you all for story alerting and sequels planned are:_Bringing Up _**_**Twins**_**,which follows Jayden and Madeline within their childhood and _Hard Times_ being their teenhood._Newlyweds _is them married in their twenties.**

**I would also like to exced my thanks towards ****Ria-Dancer-Girl**** my loyal and all-overly awesome beta!**


	11. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS! This is just an author's note. **

**Firstly,there are some name changes! **

**HAYDEN GILBERT is now JAYDEN GILBERT(just one letter to go with the J name(for males) trandtion the gilberts have going on.)**

**DAKOTA SALVATORE is now AVA SALVATORE(Gotta admit-I wanted a more 'girl' name)**

**FELIX SALVATORE is now DAKOTA SALVATORE(the name's uni-sex but I like it better for a boy.)**

**But if you see any previous chapters with mistakes...don't hate me!**

**Anyway,please read the (1st) seqeul to _Pink Lines _which is _Bringing Up Twins._(snapshots from Jayden and Madeline's childhood which ends when they're twelve.)**

** Then it's _Hard Times_,which ends when they're twenty. Then their twenties,_Newlyweds._ Then we wave a tearful good-bye to a epilouge.**


End file.
